


Locker Room

by allyndra



Category: High School Musical
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-13
Updated: 2009-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyndra/pseuds/allyndra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mascot costume isn't that attractive, but Chad loves the way Ryan looks out of it. (prompted by magicalrachel)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locker Room

"Looking good, Wildcat." Ryan set the head of the mascot costume down on the bench and turned to raise an eyebrow at Chad, who was leaning against a row of lockers, watching him amusedly. His hair was mussed, with little tendrils clinging to his cheeks and neck. With the smirk on his face, he looked absolutely sinful.

"Yes," Ryan agreed dryly. "I should give up my usual garb and just wear this all the time." He waved dismissively at the costume, but the gesture was rendered less effective by the fuzzy gloves he was wearing.

Chad grinned. "I don't know," he said. "It has more school spirit than your usual _garb_." He said 'garb' precisely, like it was a word that had never passed his lips before.

"Not all of us find colors other than red and white terrifying." Ryan yanked off his gloves and twisted his arm up behind his back, scrabbling for his zipper. The damned thing was right there, but he couldn't quite-

"Need some help?" Chad was right behind him. Ryan hadn't realized he could move that fast, which was stupid, since he'd spent the entire game watching Chad dash up and down the court.

"Yeah. Yes. Help would be nice." Ryan bit his lip. He had a sudden flashback to the old _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ movie; the locker room was a really naked place, even though Ryan was possibly more dressed than he'd ever been in his life. He could feel Chad lined up right behind his body, so close that his knees bumped into the back of Ryan's legs. Chad's hands ran up his back. Not perfunctorily, not like he was just looking for Ryan's zipper, but slowly, brushing over Ryan's jersey and then combing through the fur at the neck of the costume.

Ryan cleared his throat. "If you have a fetish for the costume, could you do me a favor and never, ever tell me?"

Chad laughed, and Ryan could feel the way it made his hands shake. "Nope," he said. "No fetish for the costume. For you out of the costume …"

Ryan dipped his head to hide his smile. "Well, that's all right, then." He was never going to get tired of Chad saying stuff like that.

Chad found the zipper pull and tugged it down. "Awwww," Chad grumbled, sliding his hands under the open edges of the costume. "I thought you'd be naked under there."

Ryan shook his head. "Do you know how many people have worn this before I got to it? No way was I putting it against my skin, I don't care how many times Ms. Mosher says it's been dry cleaned."

"You're ruining my fantasy, here," Chad complained. He shoved the suit forward, exposing the sweaty white t-shirt that covered Ryan's torso.

"Oh, well. We can't have that." Ryan shrugged his shoulders free and pushed the costume down around his waist and started shimmying it down his legs.

"That's what I'm talking about," Chad said approvingly.

Ryan sat down on the bench to get the costume off. The whole thing was ungainly, filling his arms as he worked it down over his feet. He looked up at Chad. "Really?" he asked, slipping one foot free. "You really want to do this here?" Besides being a naked place, the locker room was a _team_ place.

"I have always wanted to do this here," Chad admitted. "Tonight was the last game of the season, and we won …" He gave Ryan a practiced innocent look. Ryan knew it was practiced, because he'd caught Chad working on it in the mirror once. "Seems to me like we need to celebrate."

Ryan dumped the mascot costume over the bench and stood up, leaning right into Chad's personal space. "Let's celebrate me never having to wear that again, okay?"

"Works for me. As long as we celebrate something." Chad tugged at Ryan's t-shirt until Ryan gave in and pulled it off. Damp with sweat and bare of his heavy layers, Ryan's skin prickled with cold. He ran his hands up and down his arms until Chad took his own shirt off, then he inched forward and let Chad wrap his arms around him. Chad's skin was the same mixture of cold and overheated, but it felt good.

"You know," Chad said. "In my fantasy, there was a lot more wild debauchery and a lot less snuggling."

Ryan made a 'psssht' noise and turned his face to kiss Chad's throat. "What good is a fantasy with no snuggling?"

"I didn't say _no_ snuggling," Chad protested. He tipped his head back so that his throat stretched, long and graceful. It was completely shameless, but Ryan … well it turned out that Ryan liked shameless. He bit at Chad's throat in little nibbling kisses. "I just-" Chad gasped as Ryan's teeth grazed a sensitive spot just below his jaw. "I just prefer my snuggling, you know. After."

"After," Ryan mused. His lips were still on Chad's throat, and it must have tickled, but Chad didn't complain. "'After' sounds pretty good. What comes before this 'after'?"

"Something without pants?" Chad asked hopefully, sliding his hands down to skim over the waistband of Ryan's boxer briefs.

"Fine," Ryan said with a put upon sigh. He stepped back and shoved his underwear down his legs. After the whole debacle with the mascot costume, they seemed to come off almost ridiculously easily, and he kicked them away. When he was naked, he looked at Chad. Chad was watching him raptly, and Ryan felt himself flush. He'd always known he liked being in the spotlight, but he hadn't known how much he liked being watched until Chad started doing the watching. Ryan cocked his hip and smiled at the way Chad's eyes darkened. "I think 'without pants' implied both of us."

"Yes. Yes, it did." Chad kicked off his sneakers and used his toes to pull off his socks, then pushed off his shorts and underwear. When he was done, he grinned at Ryan expectantly.

"What?" Ryan demanded. "It's supposed to be your fantasy." But he reached out a hand and wrapped it boldly around Chad's hard cock, using the grip to gently reel him in. The fact that he was allowed to do that - to be so casually possessive of Chad when they were naked - made him shiver.

"Are you still cold?" Chad asked.

"Why?" Ryan flashed him a grin. "Were you going to make a cheesy offer to warm me up?"

"No!" Chad pressed as much of himself against Ryan as he could without dislodging Ryan's hand from his cock. "It was going to be a totally smooth offer." He ran his hands up Ryan's chest, up from his belly to his collarbone and back down to stroke over his nipples. "I got moves," he said.

"Uh huh." Ryan shifted his hips forward and rearranged his grip so that he was holding both of their cocks together. It was electric, the sensation of Chad's cock against his. He swallowed a gasp and said, "You'll have to show me your moves one of these days."

"I'll show you." It sounded like a threat, but if all threats lead to being kissed like it was vital, Ryan would have enjoyed freshman year a lot more. Chad clung to him, kissing him hot and deep and so good that Ryan almost forgot to do anything with his hands. Almost.

Chad's hips bucked, and Ryan tightened his hold warningly. He brought his other hand up and wove his fingers together, pumping both hands up and down. It wasn't at all like jerking off alone, not with the difference in angle, and not with Chad's cock there, slipping a bit against his own. It was awkward and exhilarating and so fucking hot that Ryan felt dizzy with it. He leaned forward against Chad's hands on his chest, against Chad's mouth on his, letting them ground him.

Chad made a noise in his throat like he was dying and lifted up on his tiptoes. He wasn't trying to get away, so Ryan didn't even know if Chad was aware that he was doing it. Ryan followed him, stretching up on his own toes, not about to stop now. Not when he was so close. God, so close. So-

Ryan came over his hand, over Chad's cock, and he had to pull away from the kiss to shudder through it. His heart was racing and his breath was coming fast, and he kind of wanted to sit down and recover, but Chad wasn't done yet. Ryan dropped his left hand and curled his right hand just around Chad's cock. He sped up his rhythm, watching the way Chad's head dropped back, arching his neck. It was still shameless, but it was also beautiful, and Ryan wished there was a way to freeze this moment without the risk of his sister finding the pictures.

"Come on," Ryan whispered. "Come on." And Chad came. He moaned as his cock throbbed in Ryan's fist, spilling all over his already messy fingers. When his breathing calmed and he opened his eyes, Chad looped his arms loosely around Ryan's neck.

"See?" he said. "I've got awesome moves."

Ryan snorted. "Those were all my moves." He pressed a quick kiss to Chad's mouth. "You can try yours out next time."

"Deal," Chad said. He leaned his cheek against Ryan's hair, despite the fact that it had dried into sharp, sweaty tufts. "Hey, you know what the best thing about having sex in the locker room is?"

"Indulging your queer athletic fantasies isn't enough?"

Chad huffed out an exasperated breath. "The best thing is, there are showers big enough for the two of us."

"Hmmm." Ryan drew back and gave Chad a considering look. "You think there's time for you to show me your moves before we go to Troy's party?"

Chad flashed him a bright grin. "You're on," he said. He let go of Ryan and dashed toward the showers. "Bet I get there first," he called over his shoulder.

Ryan just shook his head. Getting there second meant that Chad had time to warm up the water, and that Ryan got to watch Chad's ass as he ran. Someday, he was going to teach Chad about choosing his battles.

But not today.


End file.
